1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device whose viewing angle can be controlled and its fabrication method, and more particularly, to a viewing angle-controllable LCD device capable of selectively implement a wide viewing angle and a narrow viewing angle and its fabrication method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As the consumer's interest in information displays grows and the demand for portable (mobile) information devices increases, research and commercialization of light and thin flat panel displays (“FPD”), which substitute cathode ray tubes (CRTs), the conventional display devices, has increased. Among FPDs, the liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is a device for displaying images by using optical anisotropy of liquid crystal. LCD devices exhibit excellent resolution, color display and picture quality, so they are commonly used for notebook computers or desktop monitors, and the like.
The LCD includes a color filter substrate, an array substrate and a liquid crystal layer formed between the color filter substrate and the array substrate.
An active matrix (AM) driving method commonly used for the LCD is a method in which liquid crystal molecules in a pixel part are driven by using amorphous silicon thin film transistors (a-Si TFTs) as switching elements.
The structure of a general LCD will now be described in detail with reference to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view showing a general LCD device. As shown in FIG. 1, the LCD includes a color filter substrate 5, an array substrate 10 and a liquid crystal layer 30 formed between the color filter substrate 5 and the array substrate 10.
The color filter substrate 5 includes a color filter (C) including a plurality of sub-color filters 7 that implement red, green and blue colors, a black matrix 6 for dividing the sub-color filters 7 and blocking light transmission through the liquid crystal layer 30, and a transparent common electrode 8 for applying voltage to the liquid crystal layer 30.
The array substrate 10 includes gate lines 16 and data lines 17 which are arranged vertically and horizontally to define a plurality of pixel areas (P), TFTs (T), switching elements, formed at respective crossings of the gate lines 16 and the data lines 17, and pixel electrodes 18 formed on the pixel areas (P).
The color filter substrate 5 and the array substrate 10 are attached in a facing manner by a sealant (not shown) formed at an edge of an image display region to form a liquid crystal panel, and the attachment of the color filter substrates 5 and the array substrate 10 is made by an attachment key formed on the color filter substrate 5 or the array substrate 10.
In the situation that interest in a personal information protection is increasing, a peeping preventing technique such as attaching a peep preventing seal on a screen is being developed for a case where a user wants to view a screen image exclusively by himself through a notebook computer, mobile phone, and the like, but this technique has a problem in that the screen darkens, a field of vision is limited, and the like.